


Across Time

by Tarlan



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: He had expected to find a good fighter, not this weak and terrified girl, but looks could be deceiving.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/gifts).



_"I came across time for you, Sarah. I love you; I always have."_

Having heard so many stories from John about the _Mother of the Resistance_ Kyle hadn't expected to find this weak, young woman masquerading as the great Sarah Connor. It scared him because he had assumed she would be a formidable fighter like most of the women of his time. He hadn't even considered the possibility she had never even held let alone shot a gun. He wasn't certain how he could save her when she could not even hope to protect herself.

He tried scare tactics, hoping she was listening in as the Police interrogated him over the gun battle at the night club.

"It can't be bargained with. It can't be reasoned with. It doesn't feel pity, or remorse, or fear. And it absolutely will not stop... ever, until you are dead!"

He wondered if he was wasting his breath, and then all hell broke loose. It had tracked her down to the Police station and the body count was climbing. It would not stop until it terminated her existence, following the programing set by Skynet decades in the future. Somehow Kyle found her amid the mayhem and they escaped but the next two days were a running battle with only small respites, using the time to make weapons and to rest. It was stopping that almost broke him. They'd been running so hard he hadn't stopped to look around at this beautiful world. Gone was the world he had grown up in, full of derelict cities and piles of human skulls where only the rats scuttled during the daylight hours. Instead the world was full of vibrant colors, and when he bit into something Sarah called a strawberry, the sweetness burst in his mouth.

It was too much. Almost impossible to bear, and he found his strength of heart and mind wavering only to be caught in weak arms that now seemed so strong. At some point during these two days Sarah had risen to the challenge, giving him a glimpse of the woman she would become. She was a quick study, with deft fingers and a strong mind. She soaked up everything he told her about the machines, about Skynet and the terrible future that awaited humanity. They had come so close to the brink of extinction, and only one man had turned the tide against the machines, uniting the people. Her son, and his strength had come from her. He could see it now. He had crossed time because he had fallen in love with the stories told by John, and with her image in a old photo, but now he fell in love with her, and though it felt like desecration, he melted into her warm embrace. His first time, perhaps also his last.

The rest was a haze of violent explosions and searing pain, and when he opened his eyes to find John Connor staring down at him in shock, Kyle was confused, wondering if it had all been an elaborate dream. He recognized the metal and plastic walls of Skynet's domain, seeing medical equipment and flashing lights.

"What happened?"

"You died in 1984."

"Then how...? Where...?"

The answer was written in the vast database, accessible now Skynet had been deleted. His body taken from the city morgue and transferred to a medical facility, Cyberdyne Systems Genetics Division. He was supposed to have become a weapon to be used against John Connor, like Marcus Wright, but Skynet never got the chance to activate him before it was destroyed. The reason why Skynet had considered him as important as Sarah and John Connor was right in front of him. His son. John Connor was his son.

"Sarah?"

John smiled, gazing across the laboratory towards the other table where another medical unit lay sealed.

"Mom disappeared decades before the bombs dropped. I was fed some line about her dying and never found any reason to believe otherwise... until now."

John helped him across to the other unit. The woman lying inside was at least ten years older than Kyle's last memory of her, and her muscles more defined as if she had spent the years in between toning her body, but she was still beautiful in his eyes. The wake-up call had been initiated and he watched as her eyes flickered open sleepily, seeing the moment when they fixed on him and widened.

"Kyle?"

He held onto her tightly as laughter and cheers echoed around them.

"I came across time for you, Sarah," he whispered against her hair. "I love you. I always have. And I always will."

END  
 


End file.
